


¿Por qué lo haces?

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, Dubious Consent, Friendship, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioros decidió volver y pasar por el Tercer Templo. Salió para ir en busca de ese dinero sucio, de algunas respuestas y de Seiya. Sin saberlo se habían dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué lo haces?

Era una fecha más que importante, algo a lo grande debían hacer. Aioros estaba entre ellos y debían encontrar alguna manera de agasajarlo. Y así fue. Reunidos en el Templo de Saga estaban planeando una fiesta a lo griego. El encargado de buscar un buen lugar era el hermano menor de Saga quien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo consiguió. Tampoco era "Misión Imposible" hallar un hotel en Grecia, el punto, y en esto Aioria tuvo toda la razón, como Santos debían cuidar su imagen, no podían verlos entrando a un hotel, pero tampoco, y en esto Milo también tuvo razón, no podían traer jóvenes al Santuario, pues el Patriarca los colgaría de su hombría.

Cuando Kanon volvió con la noticia de que ya tenía el lugar indicado, lo bastante apartado del pueblo, fue Saga quien se encargó de localizar a la gente necesaria que le alquilara muchachos y muchachas para pasar una agradable noche. Sin embargo cuando el Santo de Géminis llegó con la novedad de que había "alquilado" a uno solo se escuchó el reclamo de todos los presentes en su Templo, aún más cuando escucharon la suma. ¡Uno solo! Con esa cantidad de dinero empleado podrían haber pagado por varias noches de sexo.

—Saga, acaso ¿ese muchacho es de oro? —preguntó el Dragón Marino indignado.

—Esperen, escuchen —pidió Saga sentado en el sillón.

—Has desperdiciado todo nuestro dinero en uno solo. Saga, ¡me extraña de ti! —reprochó el león con las manos en la cintura.

—La mujer me ha dicho que este joven es una joya, escuchen... —volvió a pedir Géminis

—¡Pues devuelve _la joya_ , porque te estafaron! —exclamó el escorpión entre divertido y resignado, recargado contra uno de los pilares y de brazos cruzados. Sin prestar demasiada atención al reclamo de sus amigos Saga comenzó a relatar su aventura.

—Cuando me dijo el precio no pude creerlo, le pregunte qué demonios tenía este joven y me dijo varias cosas que me convencieron en su momento. Primero, que era nuevo en el mercado, o sea que no esta tan usado y eso es muy bueno —remarcó muy gestual—. Por otro lado, es hábil con el sexo oral, eso recalcan todos los clientes o los que tuvo hasta el momento, pues comenzó hace menos de seis meses... —Todos asentían débilmente convenciéndose poco a poco.

—¿Y qué más? —instó alguien.

—Además es un tanto exótico, pues es oriental. Y muy bonito de cara...

—¿Tú lo has visto? —preguntó Kanon sentándose en el amplio sillón junto a él.

—Aún no —respondió.

—Y a ti te "venden" cualquier cosa y ya te la crees, ¿no? Me extraña de ti, Saga —volvió a indignarse Aioria.

—Ey... ¿alguna vez les traje cualquier cosa? —inquirió Géminis ofendido y tenía razón; jamás había conseguido mercadería de baja calidad. Sí, así hablaban ellos de las personas, como si fueran objetos que uno podía adquirir. Con un mohín de disgusto Saga prosiguió—: Además Madame Dita nunca miente, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y sabe mis gustos y me reserva este tipo de joyas. —Todos callaron, pues eso también era cierto.

—Por lo menos hubieras conseguido una mujer, para hombres ya estamos nosotros —se quejó Milo incorporándose del pilar en donde estaba recargado para sentarse en un sillón individual.

—Pero aquí viene la parte más interesante... Este joven es una criatura de Dios. Tiene solo quince años —remarcó Géminis con extremo morbo en la voz y en los ojos—, y recién cumplidos.

En ese momento todos se convencieron. La mayoría de los jóvenes griegos que estaban en el mercado pasaban los veinte años y ya estaban bastantes "usados" para cuando entraban en el negocio.

—Cualquier cosa, si no nos gusta, Madame nos devuelve el dinero o bien nos dará otros jóvenes por el mismo precio —remarcó Géminis—. Ahora solo falta convencer a Aioros. Aioria, esa es tu misión —finalizó señalando con un dedo al nombrado Santo.

—Pero mi hermano no me va a escuchar precisamente a mí. Milo, te lo encargo a ti. —Se desligó el Santo de Leo.

—Ey... ¿por qué yo y no Saga? —Se defendió Escorpio.

—Hagamos algo. Vayamos todos y lo hablamos con él —propuso Kanon y de esa forma se encaminaron al Templo del Santo que pronto cumpliría un nuevo año de una nueva vida.

Era de sospechar ver a cuatro Santos griegos caminando juntos por el Santuario, de seguro algo se traían entre manos. Cuando llegaron ante la presencia de Aioros, quien se extrañó al verlos juntos sospechando acertadamente que venían con alguna de sus locuras, intentaron convencer a un indeciso Sagitario.

Luego de decirle que nada podía salir mal, que habían conseguido un lugar apartado, que el joven era una joya y, aun más importante, que no corrían riesgos —pues claro, Aioros se imaginaba contrayendo alguna enfermedad desagradable—. Saga y los otros le aclararon que el lugar era una famosa casa de Grecia que inclusive mantenía a sus empleados bajo estricto control médico. Además, si no quería participar, tampoco estaba obligado, podía beber y comer, manteniéndose ajeno a la fiesta.

Costó que aceptara, pero una vez cumplida la misión de convencer al Santo más fiel de Athena solo restaba esperar dicha fecha de cumpleaños. Tampoco fue tan difícil persuadirlo si tomamos en cuenta que con un par de pretextos ya estaba con un pie dentro de la fiesta. No quería ser el amargado del grupo. Los chicos se esforzaban por reparar viejas heridas.

**(…)**

La tan esperada fecha de cumpleaños llegó. Aioria, Milo y Kanon consiguieron la habitación número cuatro de ese hotel de mala muerte, Saga escoltaba al Santo de Sagitario, arrastrándolo de una manera metafórica, no era que la idea de retozar con un muchacho le desagradara, sino el hecho de que fuera por dinero; eso era... bajo. Aún más cuando ya en dicha habitación y con la puerta cerrada (no fuera a ser cosa que escapara) le contaron con perversión que el muchacho en cuestión tenía tan solo quince años.

Con ansiedad y risas esperaron al joven y prepararon todo lo necesario. Un poco de alcohol, condones y alguna que otra hierba mágica del medio oriente. A pesar de agradecer semejante fiesta de cumpleaños, Aioros no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo con la situación, y no precisamente por tener sexo o por una orgía, o por acostarse con sus amigos y hermano, no... No era un samaritano, casto y puro.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal, de nuevo se convenció de que esa molesta sensación era por estar pagando algo que supuestamente debía hacerse por amor o en su defecto por placer, pero con consentimiento por ambas partes. Con el correr de los minutos se dio cuenta que, lo que le preocupaba en realidad, era obligar a un niño a semejante acto, pues un joven de quince años. ¿Qué podía saber de los asuntos del corazón y de la cama? Sus experiencias debían ser casi nulas, sobre todo junto a ellos; era aún muy pequeño para poder discernir lo que ocurriría allí, porque podía ser muy divertido y excitante, pero ellos ya habían conocido las aristas oscuras del sexo, ¿qué podía conocer un niño de quince años? El placer, solamente, ¿y la oscuridad que a veces envuelve el sexo?

Para variar, Sagitario conocía a la perfección a sus compañeros y de seguro le harían todo en una sola sesión de sexo. ¿Estaba preparado ese joven para semejante acto depravado? ¿Para el desenfreno y para entregarse sin control a cinco hombres hambrientos de algo más que solo sexo per se? ¿Su psiquis y su cuerpo quedarían bien después de practicar en una sola noche todo lo que debería practicar en una vida? Y lo que aún le perturbaba por demás: ¿qué lo llevaba a tomar ese camino?

Un golpe en la amplia puerta de madera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Saga, con una sonrisa lujuriosa, se puso de pie para abrirle al joven que esperaban. Aioros, expectante y con palpitaciones en el pecho se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta, y cuando Géminis la abrió las risas de esos hombres cesaron por completo y los ojos se clavaron en el rostro del recién llegado, pues era alguien conocido, un Santo al igual que ellos.

—¿S-Seiya? —masculló Saga más que sorprendido por las vueltas de la vida. El Santo del Pegasus estaba vestido con ropas mundanas, eso resultaba extraño; observó a uno y a otro con el rostro crispado por la vergüenza y el terror, había comprendido su situación.

—U-Ustedes —balbuceó tan confundido como Géminis, y sin más echó a correr escaleras abajo, dejando a un puñado de Santos con una extraña sensación de culpa y sorpresa.

Uno de ellos se puso de pie con rapidez para correr detrás del joven. Pudo darle alcance en la calle, justo antes de que se escondiera en un estrecho callejón. Aioros, sin intenciones de lastimar al Pegasus, lo arrinconó con un brazo por el cuello contra la pared de ese oscuro paraje. El joven intentó escapar forcejeando inútilmente, sin mirar a los ojos de quien detenía su huida.

—¡D-Déjame, Aioros! —suplicó con vergüenza.

—Espera. No quiero que te vayas así. —Ni siquiera Sagitario tenía muy en claro el por qué había salido en su búsqueda.

—¡Comprendo que pagaron! Les diré que les devuelvan el dinero, pero… por favor... no digan nada de esto. Yo...

—Seiya, estamos en las mismas condiciones —objetó Aioros todavía incrédulo, tratando de hacerle entender que ellos estaban tan envueltos en el mismo juego como él. Sin embargo el Pegasus no comprendió lo que quería decir, por lo que trató de controlar la voz para poder proponerle otra escapatoria.

—Yo subo con ustedes. Hago lo que tengo que hacer y me dejan ir, ¿sí? —Había salido corriendo por la sorpresa, pero comprendía que debía trabajar— Sin preguntas y yo voy. —Aun esquivaba la mirada penetrante e inquisidora del griego, humillado por el revés, sin comprender que esos hombres estaban en una situación mucho peor desde un punto de vista moral.

—Seiya... no se trata de eso... —Aioros comprendía el temor del joven por eso decidió pactar con él—. Tú no comentas que nosotros pagamos para tener sexo contigo y nosotros no comentamos que tú haces esto, ¿vale? —Por primera vez Seiya levantó la vista para observar las pupilas del Santo Dorado que infundía respeto, y con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento volvió a bajar la vista al suelo.

—¿Me puedo ir? —preguntó el Pegasus en un susurro.

—No. No sin que antes hablemos.

Sagitario necesitaba preguntarle, saber qué había llevado al Santo del Pegasus a tomar una decisión de esa magnitud en su vida. ¿Por qué Seiya, quien había luchado con tanto coraje y valor, estaba haciendo eso? A Aioros se le heló la sangre al imaginárselo en diversas situaciones un tanto desagradables para poder llegar a ese punto.

Por su lado, el joven se sorprendió al encontrar en un lugar como ese y con esas intenciones al Santo más fiel de Athena, a quien en un pasado no tan lejano, tanto respetaba porque supuestamente era sinónimo de honor. Bueno, quizás Seiya lo había visto así durante toda su vida, desde que supo de él como una especie de Dios. Un ejemplo a seguir, una imagen.

—Espérame aquí —dijo el griego aflojando el agarre para ir al encuentro de sus amigos y decirles que no habría fiesta de cumpleaños. Luego volvería para dialogar con él.

Sin embargo Seiya, asintiendo esperó con falsedad a que el Santo Dorado se descuidara y huyó del lugar con prisa sin darle tiempo a Aioros de perseguirlo por todo Grecia. Sagitario miró a ambos lados de una calle y suspiró rendido con las manos en la cintura, el Pegasus se había escabullido como un pequeño ratón. La única opción que le quedaba para intentar ayudarlo o por lo menos conocer los motivos del joven era Saga, quizás él tuviese la dirección del antro donde Seiya trabajaba. No tenía sentido volver al hotel donde seguro sus amigos ya habían partido rumbo al Santuario o estaban festejando sin él, así que Aioros decidió volver y pasar por el Tercer Templo.

**(…)**

Aioros subió las escalinatas, dentro de la Tercera Casa se encontró con sus amigos reunidos y riendo. Cuanto asco le había dado escuchar los motivos por los cuales se mantenían ajenos a la cruda realidad.

—Cuando lo vi... no podía creer que era él —comentó Saga jocoso— ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que algo así pase? —Sin duda los dioses habían tenido algo que ver, quizás prepararon la situación para que Aioros rescatara a ese joven sin que nadie le pidiera que fuera un mártir.

—¿Y has visto su cara? —Kanon también reía— Estaba igual que nosotros, sorprendido.

—Lástima que se fue. Lo hubiésemos aprovechado bien. Jamás me hubiera esperado eso de Seiya —acotó Aioria todavía estupefacto.

—Bueno... para la próxima vez cuando lo veamos ya lo tendremos en cuenta —dijo Milo reparando por primera vez en la presencia de Aioros en el Templo—. ¿Qué pasa, Sagitario? —El aludido negó con la cabeza e intentó hablar lo menos posible, así que se dirigió directamente a Géminis.

—Saga, ¿tienes la dirección de ese lugar?

—¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó Saga arqueando las cejas muy divertido y con los dedos entrelazados sobre una rodilla cuya pierna había cruzado sobre la otra— ¿Piensas divertirte con él sin nosotros?

—¡¿Qué egoísta?! —vociferó Kanon en son de broma.

—Cierto que pagamos —recordó Leo—, deberíamos ir en busca de él para que cumpla con su…

—¡Aioria! —exclamó Sagitario censurando a su hermano con brusquedad.

—¿Qué pasa, Sagitario? —Volvió a preguntar Escorpio un poco asombrado y con extrema tranquilidad— Pagamos. Esa es la verdad, queremos lo que nos corresponde.

—Yo les devolveré el dinero, pero a ese niño no le tocan un solo pelo —sentenció Sagitario con las pupilas encendidas y la voz firme.

—Ah, cierto... —pronunció Saga con sarcasmo— olvidaba que el Santo del Pegasus era tu consentido en un pasado.

—¿Me darás o no esa maldita dirección? ¿O tendré que recorrerme toda Grecia? —Aioros desvió las molestas palabras de sus amigos.

—No, no te daré esa dirección si antes no nos explicas qué carajo te sucede —exclamó Géminis muy molesto por la actitud del Santo.

—No es nada —musitó Sagitario entre dientes, conteniendo la furia; iba a decir—. Solo que no puedo creer que... hombres grandes como ustedes no comprendan que... ¡por todos los dioses! —exclamó muy abatido agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de indignación.

—¿Qué? —instó Leo.

—Tiene quince años.

—Sí, hermano, pero nadie le obliga a hacer lo que hace. —Aioria soltó una dolorosa verdad.

—Eso es obvio. ¿Qué pasa, Aioros? ¿Te dio el síndrome de la buena voluntad y la moral? —preguntó Kanon, frunciendo el ceño consternado por esa actitud— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Lo acepto. No soy precisamente un santo —reconoció exaltado—, pero tengo mis límites, ¡por todos los dioses! Una cosa es pagar por sexo con un joven y otra cosa es pagar por una criatura que lo más probable es no sepa lo que hace —concluyó. Milo se mantuvo ajeno a la disputa, porque en parte su mente estaba asimilando con rapidez las palabras de todos; cada uno de los presentes tenía su verdad y eran por iguales válidas.

—Aioros, tú sabías que tenía quince años mucho antes de ir al hotel, por lo menos en el camino te lo comenté —dijo Géminis harto de toda la hipocresía—. Ahora te molesta porque resultó ser alguien conocido, porque de no haber sido Seiya... aun estaríamos en aquel cuarto retozando como cerdos.

—Es distinto... yo... —Sagitario se quedó mudo. Aquello era muy cierto, había aceptado ir a ese hotel aun sabiendo que era un joven—. No estaba seguro. Cuando lo vi comprendí que él no quería hacer eso, que estaba confundido, que... —Aioros comenzaba a perder esa seguridad en las palabras.

—Segundo callejón, luego de la fuente de agua que tiene la imagen del Leviatán, una puerta de madera que dice "Armero" —murmuró Saga con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios—. Esa es la dirección o por lo menos la ubicación de la Casa —finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale.

—Y como no nos devuelvan ese dinero, tomaremos lo que es nuestro —amenazó Géminos— o sea al pequeño.

Sin más y hecho una furia, Aioros salió presuroso del Templo para ir en busca de ese dinero sucio, de algunas respuestas y de Seiya. ¡Por Athena! Qué día de cumpleaños le había tocado, sin dudas ese año no lo olvidaría por lo que le quedara de vida.

Aioros llegó y con temor de ser visto en ese lugar, se acercó con lentitud al callejón, asegurándose previamente de que no hubiera curiosos alrededor. Golpeó la puerta con el letrero de "Armero"; con extremo nerviosismo miraba constantemente la calle que daba al callejón rogando porque nadie lo viera.

—¡¿Quién?! —Del otro se escuchó una voz femenina, pero ronca.

—¿Madame Dita? —preguntó Aioros con la finalidad de dar a entender que era un cliente más.

—Pase. —La puerta de madera desvencijada se abrió con un fuerte chirrido, dejando ver a una mujer gorda, un poco mayor, cubierta por maquillaje barato y un cigarrillo en la boca—. En este momento tengo a todos mis muchachos ocupado —sentenció la mujer con cara de asco estudiando al hombre bello frente a sus ojos.

—No, yo solo... venía en busca de uno en especial —balbuceó Sagitario incómodo por estar en ese lugar. Observó que por dentro, y a la luz del día, era bastante lujoso a comparación del frente pobre y abandonado—. Seiya, un joven oriental. Él trabaja aquí.

—Ah, sí —concedió la mujer con desgano sentándose en una silla detrás de la barra—. Me imaginé. Un hombre tan hermosos y joven como usted no necesita de mis muchachos, pero teniendo en cuenta la joya que ese niño. —Sirvió un poco de licor en un vaso y se lo ofreció al joven, quien rechazó el trago. Sin más ella lo bebió de un sorbo con un gesto de despreocupación.

—Exactamente, es un niño —dijo Sagitario entre dientes y con los dedos fuertemente aferrados a la barra del mostrador. La mujer dio una fuerte pitada a su cigarrillo entrecerrando los ojos.

—No moleste. Yo solo les ofrezco un trabajo más seguro a estos muchachos. Nadie está mejor en toda Grecia que conmigo. Les doy de comer, les doy seguridad y asistencia médica. En otros sitios como este, le puedo asegurar, no les dan de comer más que mierda, corriendo el riego de morir en manos de algún cliente borracho o drogado, aun peor, contrayendo enfermedades crónicas —finalizó la mujer increpándolo con un dedo—. Así que no me joda. Y si no viene por los servicios que esta Casa ofrece, váyase que no tengo ganas de hacer sociales. —El ruido del teléfono interrumpió el momento tenso que se estaba creando.

—Solo he venido para hablar con ese joven oriental —explicó Aioros con la seguridad en la mirada.

—Ahora está ocupado con un cliente —dijo la mujer dándole la espalda para atender el teléfono, cuando finalizó la llamada y volteó, Sagitario seguía aun en el mismo lugar, por eso inquirió indignada—: ¡¿Todavía está aquí?! Váyase.

—¿Está en un hotel? —preguntó el griego dispuesto a no dar el brazo a torcer.

—No. Esta aquí. Así que si quiere esperar a que termine, siéntese y tome un trago para relajarse —ofreció la mujer, resignada; conocía esa clase de muchachos y no eran hombres fáciles de manipular.

—No quiero esperar —espetó el Santo al pensar que el Pegasus se encontraba cumpliendo los mandatos de algún depravado— ¿En qué habitación está?

La mujer hizo una seña con los dedos, algo raro. Aioros volteó para ver a quien le correspondía dicha seña y observó a dos hombres que se colocaban a los costados de una puerta. "Qué idiotas", pensó Sagitario, ahora sabía con exactitud dónde estaba el chico. Sin titubear y con paso firme, caminó hasta la puerta mientras la mujer le gritaba.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?! ¡Pendejo de mierda! —Una nueva seña, y los dos hombres en la puerta estaban dispuestos a frenar al Santo. Grave error.

Sin dificultad, Aioros elevó una mano y empujó a los dos hombres arrojándolos contra la pared y dejándolos inconscientes; ni siquiera necesitó usar parte de su cosmos, con pura fuerza física humana bastó. Abrió la puerta de una patada encontrándose con una escena que le revolvió el estómago. De perfil, un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba desnudo y sentado en una cama con el pequeño entre las piernas, gozando de un poco de sexo oral antes de la penetración. Seiya, desnudo al igual que ese hombre corpulento, se sobresaltó por el arrebato de Sagitario. Se incorporó quedándose inmóvil y un poco asustado.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Espera tu turno, bastardo, pero no molestes! —gritó el hombre en verdad enojado por la inoportuna interrupción. Ignorando a quien consideraba menos que un cerdo, Aioros le habló al Pegasus.

—Vístete, Seiya. Nos largamos de aquí —ordenó, pero el Santo de Bronce solo se limitó a negar nervioso reiteradas veces con la cabeza y permaneció de pie tapándose tímidamente la hombría con las manos.

—¡Ey, que pagué! ¡Vete! —Volvió a gritar el hombre.

Sagitario lo ignoró de nuevo mirando fijo al chico; aquellas palabras comenzaban a crisparle los nervios y no quería asesinar a un ciudadano común y corriente. Sin opciones buscó con la mirada la ropa de Seiya hasta encontrarla sobre un mueble y tomándola se acercó a él y lo jaló de un brazo de manera violenta. Recién ahí el hombre desagradable se puso de pie para enfrentar a Aioros, quien no necesitó más motivos para darle un golpe lleno de furia en la nuca, desmayándolo, debía agradecer que no lo asesinara. Viendo que Sagitario iba en serio y que mataría a todos los que estaban allí, sin contar que comenzaban a llegar más hombres de Madame Dita, el Pegasus se vistió con prisa.

Ya en la calle y dejando atrás a cientos de hombres heridos por los golpes violentos de Aioros, Seiya se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sagitario notó que estaba siendo brusco con el pequeño, sin contar que comenzaba a causarle dolor porque la mano lo aferraba con fuerza de un brazo.

—Lo siento, Seiya. Ponte de pie —dijo el griego tomándolo con suavidad de los hombros para levantarlo del suelo cubierto de tierra—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho. El Santo Dorado no se atrevía a indagar demasiado de momento, sobre todo al ver el rostro confundido y avergonzado del joven. Al visualizar una Casa de comidas le preguntó con extrema tranquilidad si quería comer.

—¿Tienes hambre?

El Santo de Bronce elevó la mirada dejando de ver la tierra y la fijó en las pupilas de su acompañante, solo reflejaban pena y lástima, y Seiya odió ese sentimiento. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima. Sin embargo respondió con sinceridad.

—Un poco, pero no tengo dinero.

Aioros no necesitó de más, y pasando fraternalmente un brazo por el hombro del Pegasus lo llevó a comer a esa Casa. El chico se sintió un tanto extraño por el contacto, no estaba habituado por sus costumbres; además hacia mucho que alguien no le pasaba el brazo en señal de afecto sin buscar nada a cambio.

Mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas del, el Santo de Bronce llegó a la conclusión de que quizás Sagitario tenía alguna intención con él. De otra manera no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era tan desagradable la idea de acostarse con él. Tantas veces en esos seis meses había tenido que soportar hombres desagradables con pedidos iguales de desagradables, Aioros por lo menos era... joven y apuesto. Y, por sobre todo, buena persona; suponía que él no lo golpearía si rechazara algún pedido.

Dejando de lado esa cuestión, el chico se distrajo con su plato de comida. Comió con tal desesperación, que Aioros se preguntaba si en verdad esa señora desagradable y de mal gusto les daba de comer.

—¿Vas a comer eso? —iInquirió el Santo de Bronce un poco abochornado. El griego extendió el plato comprendiendo que el chico aún seguía con hambre.

Agradecido, Seiya terminó de comer lo que el Santo Dorado no había finalizado. Luego del abundante almuerzo, el Pegasus recordó su situación y bajó la vista al suelo para guardar silencio. Su rostro reflejaba humildad y desolación. Aioros, quien se había limitado a mirarlo, decidió que era hora de hablar.

—Seiya...

—Yo, Aioros... no creas que esto lo hago por placer. —Se defendió esquivando la mirada.

—En ningún momento imaginé que hacías esto por placer. Es obvio que tendrás tus motivos y aunque no me concierne... quisiera escucharlos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el Santo de Bronce fijando por primera vez la mirada en los ojos de su compañero— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Pues... no lo sé. —Se sinceró el hombre con una sonrisa afable.

—Me tienes lástima —susurró Seiya.

—Oh, no. Jamás te tendría lástima a ti —aseguró Sagitario con firmeza mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo del asiento—. Eres muy pequeño para hacer estas cosas y, tal vez, si no te conociera, no me importaría —confesó recordando las palabras de Saga.

—Yo…

—Pero me duele ver a un Santo que en el pasado lo dio todo por sus creencias, en una situación como esta, y no lo comprendo —interrumpió—. No comprendo qué te llevó a tomar esta decisión, alguien como tú no merece esta vida. Ya has sufrido demasiado como para seguir sufriendo.

El Pegasus se quedó sin palabras, aquello lo había sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien dijera algo así de él. Observó los platos de comida y reconoció que como mínimo debía ser sincero con el griego, en agradecimiento por su preocupación, y después se iría de ese lugar.

—Yo... no quise seguir viviendo en la mansión, allá en Japón. Tampoco quiero que el apellido Kido me lo de todo. Vine al único país a donde podía ir, Grecia. —El segundo idioma, y el único aparte del suyo, que hablaba correctamente era el griego—. Pero aquí las cosas no son fáciles, no les dan trabajo a los jóvenes ni tampoco a los extranjeros. Y yo justamente soy joven y extranjero.

—Sin más opciones tomaste este camino —comprendió el Santo Dorado y Seiya solo tuvo que asentir.

Aioros adivinaba que no le estaba siendo sincero del todo, que algo más había ocurrido, pero no se atrevió a hacer esa clase de preguntas en un momento en donde al chico le costaba sincerarse y pese a ello, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

—Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Gracias, Aioros —pronunció el Pegasus y se puso de pie.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó confundido.

—Pues, sí —respondió con tono obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer allí?— Te agradezco la comida. Y la preocupación.

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás? —inquirió Sagitario poniéndose de pie al igual que él.

—Supongo que intentaré ver si me perdonan y...

—Volver —completó y el otro asintió. Aioros lanzó un suspiro—. Fui a sacarte de allí. No quiero que vuelvas.

—Igual... no creo que me acepten de nuevo, son muy estrictos —consoló, lejos de conseguirlo realmente.

—¿Y entonces a dónde irás?

Seiya comenzó a balbucear sin saber bien qué responder. Lo más probable es que buscara alguna plaza donde recostarse bajo las estrellas. Al ver que el Pegasus no respondía nada concreto, el Santo Dorado prácticamente le obligó a ir al Santuario.

—Nada de eso, Seiya —fue tajante en su decisión—, tú vienes conmigo al Santuario.

—No, Aioros, te lo agradezco, pero ¿dónde dormiré? —preguntó el Pegasus intentando salir de la situación.

—En mi Templo —respondió Aioros con naturalidad—. Eres un Santo al igual que yo. Tienes derecho a estar ahí porque además serás el próximo Dorado de Sagitario. Cuando yo no esté, claro.

—No, Aioros. Yo...

—Por favor. Aunque sea quédate esta noche, luego te ayudaré a buscar un lugar y te irás.

Si el Pegasus era obstinado, terco y caprichoso, lo de Sagitario no tenía nombre. Sin más opciones el chico aceptó la propuesta creyendo que quizás lo que buscaba el griego era un poco de _agradecimiento_ por su buena actitud.

Fueron en silencio la mayor parte del camino. Al Santo Dorado le dolía ver a ese muchacho con tanta baja autoestima, no dejaba de mirar el suelo y cuando le hablaba, escondía la mirada. Lo que no sabía Aioros era que el Santo de Bronce se estaba muriendo por dentro, al haber dado una imagen tan deplorable a una persona que admiraba.

Había muchas cuestiones que no le cerraban a Sagitario. Era obvio que Seiya escapó y escapaba de algo o de alguien, pero ¿de qué o de quién? ¿Qué motivos lo llevaron a huir de Japón, en donde lo tenía todo, hasta a sus amigos y hermanos del alma? Supo que no era momento, que no era prudente hablar del tema en ese instante, ya tendría oportunidad.

**(…)**

Aioros tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él a la hora de la cena, Seiya recién comenzaba a distenderse, pues desde que había llegado se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callado y quieto en el sillón. Por suerte en el camino hacia el Templo no se cruzaron con ningún otro Santo, o eso creyeron ellos. Lo importante es que nadie salió a curiosear los motivos del Pegasus para estar en el Santuario. Seiya estaba recostado cómodamente en el sillón, a la espera de la cena, pero se puso de pie para caminar hasta la cocina y ver como el dueño de dicho Templo preparaba los platos.

—No será la gran comida, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿verdad? —dijo Sagitario con alegría cuando notó que el joven estaba allí con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

—Me dijeron cuando me dieron el trabajo de hoy a la mañana… que se celebraba un cumpleaños —pronunció el Santo de Bronce—. ¿De quién era el cumpleaños?

—Mío —respondió de espaldas; era lógico que correspondiera por la fecha, pero Seiya había querido corroborarlo.

—Lo siento. Yo… lo lamento —se disculpó el Pegasus con pena, sorprendiendo al griego quien volteó para acercarse a él. Quedó más impresionado cuando vio las lágrimas, que inútilmente escondía por ese tonto orgullo de no querer hacerlo, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué te disculpas? —El Santo Dorado le levantó la barbilla para mirarlo bien.

—Pues... arruiné tu cumpleaños y tú no te merecías...

—Ya. No seas tonto. ¿Qué clase de fiesta puede ser acostarse con un niño? —Era cierto, por más que hubieran llevado a cabo el festejo no hubiera sido precisamente la mejor manera de hacerlo. Seiya sentía pudor por su atrevimiento, pero necesitaba hacer esa pregunta.

—Aioros, si no hubiera sido yo ese joven, tú… ¿te habrías acostado con él? Digo… ¿Te acostarías con un chico de mi edad?

—Si te soy sincero... en ese momento estaba confundido, pero sí. Lo habría hecho de todos modos. Sin embargo cuando te vi a ti comprendí que me molestaba en realidad porque estaba siendo hipócrita. Sin clientes no hay lugar a eso, ¿se entiende? —Aioros quiso explicar que el peor lugar era el del cliente, por promover esos actos al aceptar los servicios. El lema rezaba: "din clientes no hay prostitución infantil", aunque Seiya no fuera precisamente un niño.

—Aioros —susurró Seiya mirando por sobre su hombro— algo se está quemando.

—¡Oh! ¡Por Zeus! —Sagitario fue en busca de la comida que lamentablemente ya se había quemado.

El Pegasus intentó, hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no echarse a reír, pero no lo consiguió e inevitablemente contagió de esa alegría a su compañero. Era tan hermoso verlo reír al chico o por lo menos eso juzgaba Aioros. Después de haber visto ese rostro surcado por la vergüenza y el dolor, verlo en el presente reír era sublime. Por suerte no tenían mucha hambre pues no había nada más para cocinar.

**(…)**

Aioros comenzó a preparar todo para dormir. Acondicionó el sillón para acostarse en él y dejarle la cama de dos plazas a su joven invitado. Cuando Seiya notó la intención investigó con asombro.

—¿Qué? ¿No dormiré contigo?

—¿Eh? —Sagitario se llevó por delante la pequeña mesa ratona al sorprenderse con la pregunta.

—Pensé que querías, bueno... ya sabes... —comenzó a balbucear nervioso.

—¿Y por qué voy a querer eso? —Le causaba cierta gracia la naturalidad del otro para hablar de sexo como si fuera el pan de todos los días. Lo cierto que eso era lo que al chico le había dado de comer todos los días al menos un pedazo de pan.

—Bueno... como me ayudaste pensé que querías... que te lo retribuyera de alguna forma.

—Seiya, el sexo no es algo que deba hacerse por compromiso o por dinero, sino por amor.

—¿Amor? —susurró el joven de pie junto al sillón que el Santo Dorado preparaba.

—Sí o en su defecto por placer, pero con consentimiento por ambas partes —argumentó Aioros finalizando con el arreglo—. Ahora ve a descansar. ¿O quieres darte un baño antes? —Al ver que Seiya asentía con timidez lo acompañó para prepararle el baño.

El Pegasus siguió a Sagitario por todo el Templo, mientras este último buscaba una toalla y demás elementos. Una vez en el baño reguló el agua fría con la caliente y con la bañera llena volteó para avisarle que estaba lista, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues el chico se había desvestido por completo, había inocencia en su acto o quizás costumbre.

—Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Seiya —exclamó el griego impactado por ese cuerpo marcado por heridas viejas y nuevas. El Santo de Bronce se miró y comprendió.

—Ah, sí, pero la mayoría son viejas… de batallas pasadas. Solo las de las piernas son recientes —aclaró. El Santo Dorado pasó una mano por el pecho acariciando esas heridas, como intentando curarlas o borrarlas de la piel y el Pegasus susurró dolido—. Doy asco, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Aioros saliendo de sus cavilaciones con el dolor en la mirada—. No dejas de ser hermoso. Todavía más —dijo haciendo referencia a que su esencia no la perdía, su cuerpo seguía en forma y era igualmente bello.

—Me iré... a bañar —susurró Seiya entrecortadamente por sentir esas manos cálidas acariciándole la piel. Aioros dejó de lado esa extraña actitud para alejarse del baño y darle espacio al joven.

—Ya vuelvo. Si terminas de bañarte y quieres acostarte, hazlo.

—¿Y tú a dónde irás? —preguntó el Pegasus con el temor de que se fuera y no volviera nunca más, algo estúpido de su parte pues estaban en su Templo, pero de todos modos ese temor lo había invadido por unos segundos.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Ya regreso —respondió Sagitario sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Pasó por su habitación tomó algo de dinero y se encaminó cuesta abajo por el Santuario. Era de noche y muy tarde, por eso el dueño del Tercer Templo del Santuario se sorprendió al recibir visitas a esa hora, aun más dadas las circunstancias por estar en esa situación.

—Saga, alguien vino —dijo Kanon como su cortada respiración se lo permitió; el aludido ya lo había notado, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse—. Saga, por favor, nos pueden ver.

Géminis lanzó un gemido de frustración y soltó la pierna de su hermano menor para salir de su interior. Tomó una bata que había a un costado y fue a la sala con la idea de echar a patadas a quien molestaba a esas horas, pero qué sorpresa ver a Aioros allí.

Sagitario tenía el dinero aferrado con fuerza en una mano, lo miró sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro, sin embargo dejó demostrado que aún seguía enojado cuando arrojó ese dinero a los pies del Saga.

—Ahí tienes, Saga. Ahora no lo molesten. Déjenlo en paz.

—Por lo que pude ver... está en tu Templo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Saga ignorando los billetes desparramados en el suelo.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Se guardó la sorpresa, creyó que no habían sido vistos por ninguno de sus compañeros.

—Oh, no. Eso seguro, pero… dejas demostrado que eres un hipócrita. De ahora en más te lo gozarás tú y encima gratis. Eso sí que es suerte.

Sagitario quiso golpearlo, sin embargo no lo hizo, sentía que no valía la pena y que era preferible dejar la conversación ahí para volver rápido a su Templo. No obstante, antes de irse soltó unas pocas palabras para molesta al Santo de Géminis.

—Oh, sí... tuve mucha suerte de haberlo encontrado.

Cuando Aioros volvió a su Templo, Seiya había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una camisa que él le había prestado; una camisa que inclusive al mismo Sagitario le quedaba inmensa, por eso el Pegasus no pudo evitar preguntar sobre ella algo divertido.

—¿Esta camisa es de Aldebarán o qué?

—No, créeme, es mía, pero no la uso —dijo divertido, para luego notar la situación—. Pequeño, tú dormirás en la habitación y yo en ese sillón. Así que deja mi cama.

Así empezó una disputa que hubiera durado horas de no ser por la decisión del Santo Dorado, ambos peleaban por el sillón, pues el chico no quería ocupar la cama de su compañero, y su compañero no quería que durmiera en el sillón, la cama era más cómoda. Sin más, viendo que el Santo de Bronce era terco como él solo, Aioros optó por su propia cama.

—Mañana bien temprano iremos al médico —dijo Sagitario antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Para qué? ¿Otra vez? —Se quejó Seiya tapándose con las sábanas.

—¿Ya has ido? —inquirió con leve sorpresa.

—Madame nos obliga a ir a revisación medica una vez por mes. Y fui apenas hace una semana.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada? —Al ver que asentía, el Santo Dorado se sentó en el sillón a su lado para intentar indagar un poco más— ¿Has tenido sexo sin protección?

—¿Condones? Pues no. Siempre hay que usarlos —respondió el Pegasus—. Madame Dita nos dio la orden expresa de no hacerlo con los clientes si no quieren colocarse los condones. Y si alguno se rehúsa pues ahí entran en juego los hombres de Madame y los echan a patadas... Además me conoces, soy el Santo del Pegasus, nadie me obliga a nada, y ya he tenido problemas con eso y he podido solucionarlo.

—Bien. Me parece muy bien que te cuides —dijo Aioros sonriendo y sacudiéndole los cabellos de manera afectuosa—. Hasta mañana, que descanses —lo saludó con un cálido beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su cuarto para dormir.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, en la soledad y en la oscuridad de la sala, Seiya recordó que se había olvidado de algo muy importante. ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Se puso de pie y caminó descalzo hasta la habitación de Aioros. Le daba corte entrar, pero al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la cama de Sagitario. El griego despertó en medio de la noche con la imagen del chico mirándolo preocupado. El Pegasus tenía entre sus manos la cara del Santo Dorado.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —inquirió el hombre incorporándose en la cama, asombrado por la expresión que el otro tenía.

—Lo siento. Es que yo... Dios. Me olvidé. Perdóname —se disculpó el Pegasus varias veces, desconcertando a su compañero.

¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hoy estábamos hablando en la cocina sobre tu cumpleaños y yo no te dije "Feliz cumpleaños". Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo muy apenado por no haberlo dicho antes,sin embargo Aioros rompió a reír. ¡Por Athena! Despertar a alguien para darle un feliz cumpleaños olvidado.

—Gracias, pero… no tenías que preocuparte tanto.

—Aioros… —Llamó su atención.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te acuerdas del diálogo ese? ¿Del sexo por amor o por placer con consentimiento por ambas partes?

—Sí —pronunció Sagitario suponiendo acertadamente las intenciones del menor.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacérmelo? —preguntó Seiya con naturalidad— Porque yo quiero. Me gustaría saber si tú también.

El griego sonrió, un poco enternecido con ese pedido tan tentador y a la vez, en profunda contradicción, tan inocente. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero suponía que el Pegasus lo quería hacer en agradecimiento.

—Pues... eres muy bonito y me encantaría hacerlo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor. —El Santo Dorado sentía que de aceptar algo así, entonces sí sería un verdadero hipócrita; pues se suponía que se horrorizaba con la idea de que alguien se acostara con Seiya. No obstante, en el fondo también sentía que era hipócrita decirle que no, cuando en verdad quería. El Santo de Bronce no necesitó más que ese prolongado silencio para ignorar las últimas palabras de Aioros, levantó las sábanas y se acostó sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de él—. Espera, Seiya. —Intentó quejarse y evitarlo, pero el chico se encontraba sobre su cuerpo con las piernas abiertas obstaculizándole los movimientos.

Seiya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para excitarlo, así que le tomó una de las manos y la llevó de excursión hasta su trasero. Se levantó con sutileza la camisa y con voz inocente, pero ojos que expresaban todo lo contrario, le susurró al oído.

—Estoy desnudo.

Aioros no pudo decir nada, se encontraba demasiado turbado con esa disputa interior entre lo moral y lo inmoral; sin embargo comprobó que era cierto, pues la mano comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza las redondeces del chico.

Sagitario se sorprendía con la rapidez del chico (en todo sentido), pues le había tomado de nuevo la mano para guiarla hasta su pequeña entrada y luego la bajó hasta los testículos para ser acariciado. El Santo de Bronce lo guiaba con habilidad de un lado al otro.

Aún confundido, el Santo Dorado elevó al muchacho por las caderas y lo acostó boca arriba sobre la cama para intentar dialogar con él, ya que esas caricias lo estaban poniendo a tono, sin embargo Seiya lo miró con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa morbosa, Aioros descubrió la actuación por esos detalles imperceptibles.

—No soy uno de tus clientes. No tienes que fingir conmigo algo que no sientes. —En ningún momento había querido lastimarlo, pero el Pegasus soltó lágrimas de humillación.

—Ya lo sé. —Y creyendo que comprendía la situación agregó — Te da asco saber que yo...

—No, Seiya. Lo siento... no quise decir eso —consoló Sagitario estrechándolo en un abrazo.

—Yo realmente quiero, pero si tú no quieres... —pronunció dolido. —No quiero obligarte.

Se suponía que debía ser al revés. Aioros no soportó más su propia hipocresía; acariciando la mejilla del muchacho depositó un cálido beso en sus labios. Con emoción el Santo de Bronce se aferró del cuello, ahora era Aioros quien guiaba sus propias manos, deslizándolas hasta las piernas de Seiya y levantando la camisa para acariciarle las piernas y el vientre, pasando de largo por los genitales para no ir tan rápido, hasta subir de nuevo hasta pecho.

El Pegasus nunca había sentido algo igual, ese calor en todo su cuerpo, quería verlo desnudo. Por primera vez no le daba asco hacer eso, así que intentó bajar con éxito la ropa interior del Santo Dorado quien cooperó permitiendo que se la quitara.

Sagitario por completo desnudo y acostado sobre él, se ubicó entre sus piernas, de esa manera pudo estar en contacto más directo con su intimidad. Aquello era reconfortante y excitante. Comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, pero al ver que el hombre se tardaba mucho, el chico se quitó la camisa como si fuera una camiseta. Al griego le causaba cierta gracia esa desesperación.

—Tranquilo. Quiero que lo disfrutes y no que lo hagas a las apuradas.

Luego de decir eso, Aioros comenzó a besarle el pecho deslizándose con lentitud por el vientre, causándole un poco de cosquillas, hasta llegar al ombligo y jugar un rato allí. Siguió camino hasta toparse con la erección del chico que engulló sin contemplaciones arrancándole los primeros gemidos de auténtica delicia. El Santo de Bronce se retorció de placer y no pasaron varios minutos hasta que se descargó en la boca del hombre.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias... —Repitía Seiya de manera frenética, en verdad agradecido, pues si en esos seis meses uno o dos clientes habían hecho eso, era mucho; no solían preocuparse por hacerlo eyacular de esa forma o de otras; eran pocos los que le prestaban atención a su nivel de excitación y era a su vez pocas las veces que conseguía una erección plena.

Arrodillándose en la cama, el Pegasus buscó el miembro de Sagitario y le dio a descubrir lo hábil que era con la boca. Si era bueno sin desearlo realmente, aun mucho más con el deseo de hacerlo. Besó, succionó y lamió con desesperación ese pene y el griego no pudo soportarlo mucho, dejó que el semen golpeara en el paladar del chico para que con nuevas caricias y besos volvieran a la carga.

El Santo de Bronce se encontraba boca arriba con las piernas bien abiertas y elevadas, esperando la penetración, sin embargo el Dorado buscó algo en el cajón y cuando Seiya vio lo que era preguntó al respecto con curiosidad.

—¿Tú eres sano?

—Sí, pero de todos modos hasta que mañana no vayamos al médico los dos debemos cuidarnos. Siempre. Tú no sabes con quién estás y puedes contagiarte algo. —Aioros rompió el envoltorio metálico y sacando del interior un condón, procedió a colocárselo.

Ahora sí, Sagitario se colocó entre las piernas de su amante y tomándolas con fuerza, pero con afectó, apoyó la punta del pene. Miró a los costados y recordó el pote de crema en el cajón, de nuevo lo abrió.

—¿Y ahora qué? —El Pegasus estaba cansado de tanta espera.

El griego no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de decepción en él y mostrándole el pote lo abrió para embadurnarse los dedos y luego lubricarle la entrada. Por fin, sin más vueltas, el Santo Dorado comenzó a empujar, enterrando cada vez más el miembro con extrema facilidad.

El chico no se quejó por la invasión, todo lo contrario, tomó la cintura de Aioros y aferrándolo con las piernas, elevó las caderas para introducirse más ese pene. El vaivén comenzó lento y pronunciado, dando paso a estocadas firmes y seguras. Sagitario tuvo que reconocer que por más intentos que hizo por ser suave, la conducta del muchacho conseguía volverlo loco de placer, pues el Santo de Bronce le rogaba que se lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte. Siempre más.

El Santo Dorado accedió al pedido del chico y acostándose boca arriba dejó que Seiya se sentara sobre su miembro, deslizándose con suavidad, tortuosamente placentero. Fue un descontrol, Aioros no soportó por mucho tiempo más ver el rostro de su amante curvado de placer y esa entrega. Lo embelesaba la naturalidad y lo desinhibido que estaba.

Los movimientos de caderas que el Pegasus hacía atentaban seriamente contra todo intento de Sagitario por retrasar la eyaculación. No quería que fuera así, sin más. Buscando otra posición, el griego volteó a su amante colocándolo de espaldas a él y tomándole el miembro se encargó de masturbarlo hasta que la mano se ensuciara de semen.

El chico se sintió inmensamente agradecido por esa preocupación y por ese motivo quiso darlo todo de él, quiso darle un infinito placer, así que con las rodillas sobre la cama movió las caderas con frenesí arrancando gemido al Dorado quien no tardó mucho en derramarse en su interior, o mejor dicho en el interior del condón.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, por completo agotados, pero felices. Tuvieron que reconocer interiormente que jamás habían gozado de esa forma con otras personas.

Mientras Aioros desechaba el condón Seiya se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño para asearse, Sagitario lo vio de espaldas y le encantó aquella imagen de ese chico desnudo, lo siguió sin más para bañarse junto a él.

De vuelta en la cama, más agotados que antes por culpa del Pegasus quien motivó de nuevo al hombre bajo la ducha, se recostó sobre el pecho del griego comenzando a dormitar, sin embargo habló quebrando ese silencio.

—Ahora comprendo que es mejor hacerlo por amor... —pronunció dando a entender sus motivos, que no había por agradecimiento ni por placer. De una manera encubierta estaba diciéndole que lo amaba.

—Yo también ahora lo comprendo —respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

—Me fui de la mansión porque tuve problemas —confesó Seiya cambiando rotundamente de tema. Sentía que su amante merecía como mínimo una respuesta a lo preguntado hacía pocas horas atrás.

—¿Eh? —Aioros se desconcertó, pero luego comprendió— ¿Tuviste problemas? ¿Con quién?

—Con Ikki. Yo creí que me había enamorado de él y entonces…

—Huiste —completó Sagitario, Seiya no dejaba de darle ternura.

—Pasaron muchas cosas. Muchas peleas y discusiones. Quise irme, alejarme de todo y de todos, valerme por mi cuenta, pero ya ves...

—Bueno, pero… —El griego no quería acotar nada sobre tema, porque en su interior sabía que eran problemas y decisiones apresuradas de un muchachito confundido—, ya pasó, estás aquí.

—Sí, pero tendré que irme. —contradijo el Pegasus en el lenguaje de antes. Era como si le estuviera diciendo que no quería irse de su lado.

—No. No tienes que irte. Eres el próximo Santo de Sagitario, ya te lo he dicho ayer por la tarde. Tienes derecho a permanecer aquí siempre y cuando yo te reciba, y no tengo ningún problema. —En otras palabras Aioros le estaba suplicando, prácticamente, que se quedara a su lado para siempre.

—¿Puedo... quedarme aquí? —preguntó incorporándose un poco en la cama para mirarlo a la cara.

—Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo que quieras. No me gustaría que vuelvas a lo mismo de antes, el Santo del Pegasus no se merece esa vida. Nadie la merece.

—Gracias —susurró el Santo de Bronce con una sonrisa tierna—. Gracias, Aioros… por ser siempre mi salvador. Aun cuando no estabas aquí en la Tierra me has salvado incontables veces, y ahora lo vuelves a hacer. Siempre quise agradecerte eso en persona.

Aioros lo silenció, no necesitaba escuchar más, pues había comprendido que intentaba agradecer las incontables veces que lo había ayudado en las batallas. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si peleaba admirablemente por su diosa y dándolo todo por sus amigos. Sagitario siempre sintió eso en su pecho, esa sensación cálida.

—Seiya, siempre te admiré. Tan pequeño y tan decidió a dar tu vida por tus amigos y por Athena —confesó. El Pegasus se quedó mucho, porque había querido decir eso, que siempre lo admiró y que era su ejemplo a seguir, pero Sagitario le había robado las palabras. O por lo menos la parte de ellas—. Este, sin dudas, fue mi mejor cumpleaños —pronunció abrazándolo.

—Lo mismo digo —acotó con una sonrisa. El Santo Dorado arrugó la frente y recordó que él también era Sagitario, por ende...

—Seiya, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó sospechando.

—Hoy. Justo un día después del tuyo.

Aioros sonrió y estrechándolo con fuerza lo besó con amor y pasión en los labios. Sin saberlo se habían dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y así, Seiya descubría poco a poco lo poderoso que podía ser el amor repleto de respeto y deseo. Se sumaba a la admiración que siempre había sentido por Sagitario, quien se encargaría de demostrarle una y otra vez que hacer el amor era mil veces mejor que tener sexo. Amaba, amó y amaría la energía del Pegasus, sus caprichos, sus arranques y esa infinita capacidad para dar y recibir amor.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Dis.: SS es de Kurumada


End file.
